


Make Sure to Keep My Distance

by Hollyspacey



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Professor Coulson, Student Darcy, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/pseuds/Hollyspacey
Summary: Darcy is a firm believer that you don’t get anything in life unless you go for it. Unfortunately, this time the thing she wants most just so happens to be her professor.





	Make Sure to Keep My Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Another Teacher!Coulson fic, because I am total trash and I have no shame. Whatevs. Much love to Georgiagirlagain for planting this plot bunny in my head way before AoS brought our Teacher!Coulson dreams to life. Sorry this took me a million years to finish.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Darcy hissed to herself as she turned the corner juggling her bag and her coffee. She skidded into the classroom, pointedly ignoring the professor who had paused speaking as she slipped into a seat on the first row. 

“Someone's late,” whispered Darcy's friend Natasha, who had saved her the seat. 

“I know, I know,” Darcy mumbled, pulling out her notebook and pens. 

The professor had resumed his speech and Darcy took a moment to catch her breath and settle in, glancing up to see the professor cross the room and begin handing out paperwork. 

“Oh my god,” Darcy said in a low voice. 

“What? What is it?” 

“Uhh, did you see our teacher, Nat?” 

“Yeah, what?” Natasha asked.

“He is the living embodiment of every hot professor fantasy I've ever had.” 

“Darcy,” the redhead sighed, the slightest tinge of disappointment in her voice. 

“What? The glasses, the cardigan, he looks smart as hell. Sign me the fuck up.” 

“You can’t sleep with your professor, Darcy,” Natasha said reasonably. 

“That is an ethically grey area, I’ll give you that.” 

At that moment, the professor made it to their end of the row and handed out a packet of papers for them to pass back. Darcy sat up in her chair and watched him get closer.

“Hello,” she said cheerily. 

“Hello,” he responded with a smile. 

As soon as he turned away, Darcy looked at Nat and dramatically fanned herself. Nat let out one of her signature sighs and shook her head as if to say, _I love you but I can’t do anything with you_. Darcy got that look rather often from her. Darcy looked over the syllabus he had handed out. It had all the usual things, class rules, outline of what they were learning, office hours. And his personal phone number. Oh, he was one of those _cool_ professors. Even better, she would save that information for later. 

The name Professor Phil Coulson caught her attention and Darcy mouthed the name _Phil_ to Natasha. Natasha rolled her eyes and scribbled something on the corner of her notebook, sliding it over so Darcy could see where she had written, _No. Bad idea,_ in her neat script. 

Darcy leaned over and whispered, “You think all my ideas are bad ideas.” 

Natasha responded with a knowing look and a tiny shrug. Ok, sure, she wasn’t exactly _wrong_. There was the ill-advised fling with Ian last semester. What a dud he turned out to be, and a clingy one, at that. Then there was that time she had tried to seduce the guy in their dorm, Sam, but she hadn’t realized he was gay and also dating the swim team captain, Steve. 

Darcy still didn’t consider that one a total loss. First, she got two great new friends out of it. And second, if they had both been even a little bit into girls and sharing, she could have had the hottest experience of her life and she was a firm believer that you got nothing in life if you didn’t go for it. Sometimes though, it just wasn’t in the cards. 

And yeah, lusting after your hot professor was _technically_ not the best idea, but what harm could come of it, really? It wasn’t like she was crossing any lines. She was just going to admire the scenery and thank the scheduling gods that she had managed to get into this class. That was it. 

An hour later, Professor Coulson had finished up everything and was letting them go with a reading assignment for the next class. Darcy slowly put everything in her bag and let the class filter out around her. Natasha was the last to leave, giving Darcy a judgy look and saying she would see her later at the dorm. Darcy hefted her bag onto her shoulder and stepped to the front of the class where Professor Coulson was sliding his paperwork into his briefcase. 

“Ah, Miss Lewis, isn’t it?” 

Darcy grinned widely. “Yes. Good memory. I just wanted to apologize for being late. I know it’s the first day and that isn’t a great way to make a good first impression.” 

“Well, as you can tell from the syllabus, I have a very strict tardy and absence policy. I take these things very seriously,” he said with the smallest grin at the corner of his mouth. 

_He sure is a sassy one_ , Darcy thought. Yep, that was going to be a problem in the whole not-crossing-any-lines thing. She nodded seriously. “Of course, that’s totally understandable. I would expect nothing less. Is my lateness today going to count against me, Professor?” 

"I'm sure we can overlook it, just this once, Miss Lewis. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." 

"Oh, no sir. First thing you're gonna see every day when you walk in is me sitting right there, on time, ready to learn," she promised.

"I look forward to it." 

“Alright, well I have kept you long enough. See you next class.” 

“Have a nice day, Miss Lewis.”

And Darcy kept her word. For possibly the first time in her life, Darcy was on time every day. Early, even. And every day, Professor Coulson would step through the door, his eyes would dart right to her seat, and he’d give her a little grin before greeting the class. 

Darcy found herself participating in class, answering questions and chiming in on discussions. She found she liked the way he looked at her when she got something right or brought up an interesting point. It was like he couldn’t quite figure her out, but that he’d very much like to take the time to try. 

When he would hand back tests, Darcy’s would always be the last one. He’d step over to her seat and hand her the papers, their fingers sometimes touching just the smallest bit and Darcy would barely hear the, “Good job, Miss Lewis,” that he always said under his breath. Her face would flush as she stared at her desk, pretending to look over her grade. Really, she would just be replaying that moment and the way his fingertips brushed against hers and the sparks it set off. Natasha would look over and sigh softly, “Pull it together, girl.” And then after class, they would rush back to the dorm and she would listen dutifully as Darcy gushed about Professor Coulson and all of the obscene thoughts he set off in her head. 

One day, Darcy was sitting in her favorite spot on campus. It was behind the library, a tiny spot between the trees and right in the middle, a bench. It was mostly out of the way, shaded by the trees and the building, and quiet. She was flipping through Beowulf, taking notes when she heard someone step around the trees, into her sacred place. She looked up and it was Professor Coulson, coffee and book in hand. 

“Miss Lewis,” he said in surprise. 

“Professor.” 

“It seems you and I share a secret spot,” he said. 

“I’ve never seen you here before.” 

“I usually have class at this time.” 

“Are you playing hooky with your own classes?” Darcy asked in a scandalous tone. 

He held up his finger to his mouth, “Shh, don’t tell.” 

“Your secret is safe with me, promise.” She paused for a moment and then grabbed her bag from the other end of the bench, pulling it to the ground. “Come on, there’s room.” 

Professor Coulson looked unsure and she gestured again. He moved forward to sit down slowly. “You sure I’m not going to disturb you?” 

“Only if I’m lucky,” she said, holding up her book and sticking out her tongue. 

“Not a fan, then?” 

“Nope. Give me Jane Austen or the Bronte sisters any day.” 

“Austen? So, that’s where the name comes from,” he said, as if the source of Darcy’s name had been vexing him for weeks. Maybe it had. Darcy decided she liked that thought.

“Yep, my mom is a total book nerd. That’s where I get it.” 

“That’s not a bad thing.” 

“No, not at all,” Darcy agreed. “What about you, what are you reading?” 

“Nothing too exciting, I’m afraid,” he said, holding it up so she could read the cover. 

Darcy laughed. “What? You don’t get enough history in your system by teaching it all day, you have to read about it in your spare time?” 

“Can’t a guy have interests?” 

“Yeah, I suppose. Must be why you’re so smart.” 

“Well, that is high praise coming from one of my favorite students.” 

“ _One of_? C’mon, I am totally your favorite!” 

“I can’t possibly pick, Miss Lewis. It would be showing favoritism. I can’t do that, even for my favorite student.” 

Darcy grinned widely at his admission. “I knew it.” She lowered her voice and spoke conspiratorially, “It’s ok, you’re totally my favorite professor.” 

“That so?” 

Darcy could hear the slight surprise in his voice. She wasn’t sure why, she had never been shy about her admiration for him as a teacher or a person. 

“Oh yeah, definitely. The cutest, too.” Darcy winced as soon as the words left her mouth. It was fine to say stuff like that to Natasha, but she was absolutely out of line saying it to him. She let out a deep breath. “God, I am so embarrassing. Sorry. It just slipped out.” 

Phil gave a low chuckle and she dared to look at him. He had the faintest flush covering his cheeks, but he didn’t look mad. The opposite, really. He had a tiny grin on his face as he met her eyes. “It’s fine. To be honest, it’s a little flattering. It’s not every day a beautiful girl calls me cute. Actually, I haven’t been called cute in quite awhile.” 

“I find that hard to believe,” Darcy said, deciding to think about the fact that he’d called her beautiful at another time. 

“Believe it. I think I left the cute thing behind a while ago,” he said, shrugging in a sheepish way. 

“No way, dude. The glasses, the cardigans, that rolled up sleeve thing you do when you are getting really into a lecture. Ok, so maybe _cute_ isn’t the right word, but it’s definitely a good look you’ve got going on.” 

He was quiet for a moment before chuckling softly to himself. “Really? The cardigans? You know I only wear those because they keep that building so cold.” 

“I know, but it does not take away from the aesthetic a bit.” She leaned over to nudge him with her shoulder. “Accept the compliment, Professor.” 

“Alright. Thank you, Miss Lewis.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

They spent the next half hour alternating between mutual silence and the occasional bit of conversation. It felt nice. Comfortable. When Darcy’s phone beeped that it was time for her to head to her next class, she wrinkled up her face and groaned. 

“You have to go?” he asked, and Darcy didn’t think she was imagining the disappointment in his voice. Only because she felt a pang of it herself. 

“Yeah, I need to run by my dorm before class.” She gathered all of her stuff, but turned to Professor Coulson before she left, saying, “I enjoyed this. Sitting here with you.” 

“It was nice,” he agreed. 

“Ok, well I guess I will see you tomorrow. No playing hooky with my class,” she said sternly. 

He held up his hands in surrender. “I would never.” 

“Good. See you.” 

“Have a good rest of your day, Miss Lewis.”

Things changed after that. Nothing overt or scandalous, there just seemed to be more of an understanding between the two of them. They had both seen each other outside of the classroom environment and both liked what they saw. It just gave a sense of familiarity to the rest of their interactions, a constant reminder that they had each given the other a glimpse of themselves. And if Professor Coulson paid a little closer attention to see if Darcy noticed when he rolled up his sleeves mid-lecture or adjusted his glasses, that was just a side effect of that.

Soon the time came to write the big paper of the year, and Darcy planned to take full advantage of Professor Coulson’s office hours, gathering up all of her research material and heading up to the floor where his office was. She knocked on the door and heard a muffled, “Come in,” from the other side. 

Darcy stepped inside and looked around the office. It was moderately small, teacher’s offices always seemed to be. Bookshelves lined one wall and there was a dark wooden desk in front of the big window on the far side of the room. 

“Miss Lewis,” Coulson said in a sort of surprise. “What can I do for you?” 

Darcy walked to the desk and set down the apple she was holding. “I need to discuss my paper with you. I’m stuck and need a second set of ears and yours seem like just the ones.” 

“Of course, you know that’s why I am here.” He hesitated and glanced down at the apple she’d placed beside his keyboard. “The apple?” 

“What? I thought all teachers liked apples,” she said with a smirk. 

“I actually prefer coffee. Maybe we could go get some and discuss your paper?” 

He looked nervous, like maybe he’d stepped too far, and Darcy quickly responded with a grin, “Yes. That sounds great, actually. Now?” 

“No, I have a department meeting in twenty minutes. How’s tomorrow? I know it’s a Saturday and you probably have things you’d rather be doing than classwork, but I am free all afternoon.” 

“Tomorrow sounds great, actually. Just tell me where and when.” 

“Alright.” He thought for a moment. “The Daily Grind, that place on Grey Street, you know it?” 

“Yeah, it’s cool.” 

“Ok, three o’clock?” 

“Sounds good. I will see you then. Thank you.” 

“No problem.” Darcy turned and headed towards the door, turning back when she heard Coulson say her name, “Miss Lewis?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Thanks for the apple.” 

“Any time, Professor.”

A quarter until three the next day, Darcy stepped off the bus and made her way down the block to The Daily Grind. She and Natasha had been here once, and they loved it, but most days they ended up at the Starbucks right at the edge of campus. Darcy wondered whether that was why Professor Coulson had chosen this place. They weren’t doing anything _wrong_ , exactly, but she knew how easily something innocent could be misconstrued. And if she were truly being honest with herself, it wasn’t all that innocent. Not really. 

Sure, what they were doing was fine- coffee in a public place with a professor while discussing schoolwork. But there was something between them, and she was sure she wasn’t the only one who felt it. What had started as a simple appreciation for the way he looked had somehow gotten bigger. She liked talking to him, liked watching him. She was drawn to him. And she didn’t think it was just her. She got the feeling that Professor Coulson spent more time thinking about her than he’d like to admit, that maybe he saw her as more than just another set of papers to grade. 

And she wanted more. She wanted to spend time with him, wanted to see how often she could pull that amused chuckle of his out of him, and yeah, wanted to see what he looked like all of professorly outfits of his. She had a sneaking suspicion that all of those pressed button-downs hid a pretty rocking bod. 

Darcy had just gotten her coffee and settled into the corner table when Professor Coulson, hell, they were having coffee, _Phil_ , walked in. He gave her a smile and a small wave and went to stand in line. Darcy watched him as she pulled out her notebook. He was dressed down from his usual suit and tie look. Dark jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a black bomber jacket. And the glasses. Good lord, the glasses. Darcy thought she might melt. He got his coffee and came over to the table, sliding into the seat across from Darcy. 

“Hello, Miss Lewis.” 

“Hello, Professor Coulson.” She screwed up her nose and shifted forward in her seat a bit. “Can I call you Phil? Just outside of class?” 

“Yes, of course, Darcy.” 

She grinned at his use of her first name and they made small talk about the nice weather and various things going on around campus. Darcy took a sip of her coffee and tapped her notebook, “Well, I suppose I should ask you about my paper. That is why you came.” 

“Not the only reason I came, but yes. I suppose you should.” 

Darcy flipped through her notebook, glancing up curiously at Phil. She didn’t want to read too much into his words, but this sounded interesting. “And what was your other reason for coming?” 

He ran a hand through his hair and spoke softly, “Nothing that won’t make me sound like a lecherous old man.” 

“Well, I kinda like where that’s going,” Darcy said with a smirk. 

He looked up and met her eyes, the furrow between his brows deepening as he watched her. Darcy took a leap and leaned forward, setting her hand on his arm. “I like you. And before you start going on about how inappropriate and wrong that is, let me stop you. I’m saying that because I am not one to let an opportunity pass me by.” 

“Darcy, you’re my student.” 

“True. And that is honestly the thing that’s holding me back the most. I’m smart and I work hard and I’m doing really well in your class and I’m proud of that. I don’t want anyone to think that the A I’m going to get at the end of the semester is anything other than the result of my hard work. But I’m not gonna be your student forever.” 

He stared at her a moment before the furrow between his brows reappeared. “I am old enough to be your father.” 

“Ok, I’ll give you that. But you are the furthest thing from my father I could imagine. The age thing is nothing. I like you. I think you like me. _Do_ you like me?” Darcy asked. 

Because of course that would be Darcy’s luck, reading the situation wrong and making a fool out of herself in front of the man she would have to see frequently in the coming weeks. Finally, he gave a soft nod and Darcy felt her shoulders relax. “Ok, then. Why should anything else matter?” 

“You mean that?” 

“I mean that.” 

Phil sighed and sat there for a few moments. He took a sip of his coffee and met her eyes. “Do you think you will feel that way in six weeks?” 

Darcy tilted her head and looked at him with a questioning grin, “Yeah, I think so. Why?” 

“That’s when the semester is over. I won’t be your teacher anymore. If in six weeks, you still feel that way, I want to take you out on a date.” 

“Six weeks, huh?” She thought for moment and then waved her hand dismissively. “That’s nothing. We can do six weeks, easy.” 

Phil grinned at her use of the word _we_ , and held her hand in his. “That means we have to be totally professional. No more coffee, no more mild flirting in class. A real teacher-student relationship.” 

“I can totally do that. Why are you looking at me like I can’t do that?” 

“I just have my doubts,” he said teasingly. 

“Is it because I was checking out your ass while you were in line earlier?” 

Phil choked on the sip of coffee he had just taken and shook his head. “I didn’t know that, but I guess I’m flattered.” 

“You should be. It’s a nice ass.” 

“I’m glad you approve,” he said. 

“Oh, I do. Now, about this paper. I wasn’t just using this as a seduction tool, I really do need help,” Darcy said with a grin as she pushed her notes across the table.

Two hours later, Phil held the door open for Darcy and she walked out onto the sidewalk, throwing him a soft grin as he came to stand beside her. 

“Can I walk you to your car?” he asked. 

“Don’t have one, I took the bus.” 

“You had to take the bus all the way out here?” 

“That’s what happens when you’re a broke college kid. Or has it been too long for you to remember?” 

“Hey now,” he said with a warning in his voice. 

Darcy laughed and shrugged, “Kidding. Sort of.” 

“You want a ride back?” 

“With you?” Darcy asked.

“No, a stranger.” He gestured up and down the street, “Pick whoever you like. Yes, with me.” 

Darcy let Phil lead her down the street to where he was parked and they climbed inside. Darcy turned to him as he started the car. “You have a smart mouth, has anyone ever told you that?” 

“Maybe once or twice. You?” 

“I’ve heard lots of things about my mouth,” Darcy said cheekily. 

Phil let out a heavy sigh. “I’m not going there.” 

“In six weeks you will,” Darcy replied, pulling a chuckle from Phil.

They were stopped at a red light when Darcy said Phil’s name softly. He tilted his head toward her and she leaned across the console and kissed him. It was a soft kiss, just a brushing of their lips, until Phil leaned in further and deepened it. The sound of a car horn honking broke them apart and Phil drove through the now green light. 

After a beat, he glanced over at Darcy. “Where did that come from?” 

“I just figured six weeks is a long time to think about something you wanna do that you haven’t and I wouldn’t be able to kiss you when we stopped at my dorm. Again, I’m not one to let opportunity pass me by.” 

“I’m glad for that. I didn’t want to wait six weeks either.” 

“Did I make it worse, though? Because now I want to kiss you again to make sure that that one wasn’t just a fluke, that you really are a fantastic kisser.” 

“I think any kiss with you would be fantastic.” 

“Ugh, you flirt,” Darcy said in a faux-exasperated tone, grinning as she looked away. 

Phil chuckled and took her hand from her lap, holding in within his for the rest of the ride. When they reached Darcy’s dorm, she squeezed Phil’s hand and got out of the car. Before she shut the door, she shouldered her bag and looked back in. “Thank you for today. For the help on my paper and, I don’t know, everything. I was worried it was just me for a bit there.” 

“No, it wasn’t just you.” 

Darcy nodded and gave him a smile. “Six weeks.” 

“Six weeks,” he confirmed. 

“We got this,” she repeated. 

“See you Monday, Darcy.”

They kept their words, class was just like it should have been. Darcy still felt her stomach get all fluttery when she saw him, and she swore that he watched her just as much, but they were professional. The only concession they gave were polite greetings during class and lingering glances as she left the classroom each day, always purposefully the last to leave. It wasn’t until weeks later that they had any non-classroom related contact. 

A Saturday night, late, after Darcy’s friends had needled her into coming to a party with them. She had fun, drinking and laughing with all of them. Then came that part of the night that always came for Darcy, when she’d had a little too much and the world spun just a little bit off center. All she wanted to do was slip away and be alone. 

But her friends were still having fun, playing another drinking game that she was almost 100% certain was being made up on the spot by her friend, Clint. She got Jane’s attention and motioned outside, letting her know that she was stepping out for a moment.

Darcy wandered through the backyard, walking past some guy puking in the bushes and two drunk girls crying together on the swingset. She went over to the deck and sat on the stairs, relishing the relative quiet. She’d had a good amount to drink and needed a moment to get away. Her phone dinged with a picture that Jane had sent her from inside the party. She was the designated driver and was therefore taking embarrassing pictures of everyone drunk off their asses as entertainment. This one was her boyfriend, Thor, who had taken his shirt off, (a blessedly common occurrence when he’d been drinking) and was serenading an equally drunk and shirtless Clint. Darcy laughed softly and started going through her phone. 

Phil came to mind and she wished suddenly that he were there, or that she was with him. She scrolled through her contacts until she got to his name and the number she’d shamelessly stolen from the syllabus. _That’s what you get for being the cool professor_ , she thought as she dialled the number. 

“Hello?” Phil said in a hesitant voice on the third ring. 

“Hey, it’s me.” 

A beat passed and then, “Darcy?” 

“The one and only.” 

“What’s going on? Is something wrong? You sound weird.” 

“I am drunk, shh,” she murmured secretively. 

“Uh huh. My lips are sealed. Can I ask where you are?” 

“Umm, there was this party on East Cameron and we all came to it. Natasha, you know Natasha, it was her boyfriend’s idea. His name is Clint, you would like him. And Jane and Thor came, you haven’t met them, but they’re awesome. And there was so much alcohol, just so much alcohol, and I lost a game of beer pong and then I came outside and then I called you,” Darcy said, taking a deep breath after her alcohol-fueled recall of the night’s events. 

“Sounds like a full night,” Phil said with a chuckle. “Why did you call me, though?” 

He didn’t ask in a mean way, there was a genuine curiosity in his voice. Darcy shrugged, even though it took her a moment to remember that Phil wouldn’t actually be able to see the shrug. She whispered into the phone, “I missed you.” 

“You just saw me yesterday.” 

“Yeah, _technically_. But it was in class so it didn’t count. I didn’t even get to ogle you properly. I’ve been following the rules,” she said grumpily. 

“Is there a proper way to ogle someone?” 

“Oh yeah,” Darcy said, nodding earnestly. “If you were here I would give you a demonstration.” 

“Professors don’t usually get invited to parties, I’m afraid.” 

Darcy sighed, “You’re not missing out on anything, believe me.” 

“Do you have someone to drive you home?” he asked.

“Yeah, Jane. She likes to be DD so she has blackmail material over all of us. Plus, she has to get up early to get to her lab, so no drinking for her.” 

“Oh, good.” 

“So, what are you doing? Am I interrupting anything?” Darcy asked. 

“No, I am grading papers and watching Netflix. Terribly exciting, I know.” 

“S’not too bad. This party is lame, I would totally rather be there hanging out with you.” She chuckled to herself, “Maybe a little Netflix and Chill.” 

“Yes, I’m familiar with the term.” 

“Wait, really?” Darcy asked, laughing. 

“I’m not as out of touch as you think, huh?” 

“No, I just thought I was being clever. Netflix and chill, though. That is something I want.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yep. Major focus on the chill part,” Darcy said, her voice just the slightest bit lower. The alcohol was making her bold, but thoughts of being with Phil had been circling her mind for weeks now.

“I can definitely see the appeal of chilling with you,” he replied, his own voice deeper than normal.

Darcy grinned to herself as Phil used slang that he so obviously didn't use normally. “So, I gotta know. If I were over there right now, would you be putting the moves on me, or waiting on me to put the moves on you?” 

“Would you be planning on putting the moves on me?” 

“Oh, yeah. I haven’t fully decided whether I’d start getting handsy under the blanket or just go for it and climb on up into your lap. Both have their appeal.” 

Phil’s voice was soft as he responded, “I wouldn’t mind you in my lap.” 

“No? Maybe I’ll wear a dress, no underwear.” 

“Darcy,” Phil said in a warning voice. 

“What? You don’t like that idea?” she asked. 

“You know that I do.” 

Darcy pressed her thighs together tightly, truly regretting for the first time that she was in some random backyard instead of in her bedroom. If she were in her bedroom, she could just slip her hand on down into her leggings and let the sound of Phil’s voice and the thought of all the things he’d like to do to her, take her apart. 

“Mmm, I like it, too. Sometimes I wonder how your hands would feel on me. You’ve got nice hands, Phil.” 

“I’d like to touch you all over with them,” he growled.

“Yeah? Maybe slide them up my dress?” 

“See if you’re really wearing that underwear or not.” 

“Oh, I won’t be,” Darcy said. “I-” 

She opened her mouth to speak again, but at that moment, Jane walked out of the back door, calling Darcy’s name. Darcy squeaked, “Shit, I gotta go.” 

“Yeah, ok,” 

“Hey,” Darcy said quickly, catching Phil’s attention before he hung up. “Think about me while you’re touching yourself, ok?” 

“Won’t be the first time,” Phil said. 

Darcy groaned. “Uhh, fuck, I really do have to go. Bye, Phil.” 

“Goodnight, Darcy.” 

The weeks seemed to crawl by, Darcy ticking off the days in her planner, inching closer to the day marked with exclamation marks and smiley faces. She continued to do as she had promised him that day in the cafe, too. Kept her distance, no untoward comments, no overt flirtation, she kept the ogling at a minimum. 

But that fire was still there and she didn’t think she was the only one to feel it. He would walk through the classroom and pause near her desk, and Darcy would smell the scent she had come to know as Phil. Or he would glance at her and Darcy thought that she saw something that looked a lot like intention in his eyes. She came with his name on her lips more often than she would like to admit. Darcy was a twitchy mess the whole last day of classes. As she turned in her final exam, she leaned over just the slightest bit and purred, “See you around, professor.” 

And then she waited. Hitting refresh every two minutes to see if her final grade had been posted. Not because she was curious, she had totally aced the exam and had been pulling steady A’s all semester. Her scholarship would remain intact. No, she was waiting until it was completely official that she was no longer enrolled in Phil’s class, that he was no longer her teacher. 

Because she had plans for that man and they included her not calling him professor ever again. Unless he was into that, of course. She might be willing to call him whatever he wanted.

Darcy was on the floor beside his office door waiting for him when Phil got there. She had slid down the wall and gotten comfortable since she wasn’t sure exactly when he would be there. She was on her final life on Candy Crush when he walked up. He stopped and gave her a grin. 

“Well, hello there.” 

“Hey,” she said, looking up at him. 

He held out a hand to help her up, and she took it, rising to her feet and brushing herself off. Phil opened his office and gestured for her to go in. He closed the door behind them and went to sit on the edge of his desk, watching her. Darcy wandered around his office, running her hands along the spines of his books, looking at his things, before turning back to him and greeting him in a shy voice, “Hey.” 

“Hey, again,” Phil said in an amused voice. 

A small part of Darcy was worried. Sure, he still looked at her with that fire in his eyes, and he’d never walked back on all of the things he’d said to her. But what if he’d changed his mind? What if the appeal he saw in her was the rush of the secret and the wrong? Now that he could have her, would he even want her? It had been very subtly gnawing at the edge of her mind for days, but now, standing here in front of him, it filled the room, felt bigger and more potentially devastating. 

She pressed ahead anyway, “I’m not sure if you realize it or not, but the semester is over.” 

“Is it now?” 

“Mmm hmm. And I totally aced all of my classes. I’m feeling a definite need to celebrate.” 

“Did you have anything in mind?” he asked. 

“Nope, just seeing what pops up.” 

“You like lasagna?” Phil asked abruptly. 

Darcy nodded. “Of course, everyone likes lasagna.” 

“Come over tonight. We’ll celebrate, just the two of us. I’ll make us lasagna.” 

“Smart, good looking, _and_ he can cook? Aren’t I a lucky a girl?” 

Phil watched her a moment, before nodding, a small smile on his lips. “So, we’re really doing this?” 

“Yeah. I mean, if you want to.” 

“Of course I do. I just thought maybe you’d changed your mind. That was always a possibility.” 

“I was worried maybe you’d changed your mind,” Darcy confessed. 

“How could I?” he asked gently. 

Darcy took the few steps to get to him and let her hand trace the side of his face. Surging forward, she captured his lips with her own, hand on his chest to keep herself steady. Phil’s arms were strong and solid when they wrapped around her and Darcy thought to herself that this was totally worth the wait. Darcy could feel Phil’s heart beating beneath her hand, echoing the drum beat her own had taken on. They broke apart and Phil cupped her face between his hands, looking down into her eyes. He smiled and kissed her forehead. 

“Tonight. Seven o’clock.”

Darcy knocked on the door right at seven, smiling up at Phil when he opened the door a few moments later. 

“Come in,” he said, ushering her inside. 

She stepped in and held up the dish she was holding. “I baked us a pie. Peach.” 

She had bribed Jane to let her use the kitchenette in her lab since her dorm was not equipped for actual baking. The look on Phil’s face was well worth the extra pies she’d had to bake for Jane and Thor.

Phil took the pie from her and headed towards the kitchen. “Smart, good-looking, _and_ she can bake? Aren’t I a lucky guy?” Phil asked, echoing her words from earlier. 

“The luckiest,” Darcy confirmed with a nod. Darcy slipped off her shoes and took her chance to glance around. Phil’s house was small but cozy, decorated in a way that somehow fit him perfectly. Plus, it smelled just like him. She instantly loved it. 

“You want a tour?” 

“Yes, please. I am very nosy.” 

Phil chuckled and led her through the house. She grinned when they passed through his office and she saw the massive comic book collection he had, and the framed posters covering the walls. 

“Huh,” she said with a grin. “Who woulda known that you were a giant nerd.” 

“I prefer the term _collector,_ or maybe _enthusiast_.” 

Darcy thought for a moment. “Nope, I’m gonna go with nerd,” she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he passed. “It’s ok, all the coolest people are nerds.” 

They paused briefly in the hallway as Phil gestured into a room with a lamp on inside. The light was dim, but Darcy could very clearly see what it was. 

“My bedroom,” he said, looking down at her shyly. 

“Where the magic happens,” Darcy finished for him, grinning when he let loose a small chuckle. 

“Of course. The magic.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Darcy said with a smirk as she sashayed away.

They sat at the dinner table and started filling their plates. Darcy gave Phil a shy smile as he passed her the bread and if he’d been able to read her mind, he would see that she was enamored with this. Sitting here at a table with him, home-cooked meal in front of her, him still wearing that damned sweater. It was something that was outrageously domestic and also something that she thought she might never want. But she thought that if anyone could make her want it, it would be him. 

“What are your plans for the summer?” Phil asked. 

He realized that he knew very little about Darcy, other than that she lived in a small town a couple of hours away. He thought for the first time that he might actually have just gotten her, only to have her leave him for three months. But then he started calculating, two hours wasn’t far, and they had cell phones. There wasn’t anything that was going to stop this now. He was worried for nothing, though. 

“I’m staying here, actually. My friend Jane is working on some big project and they gave her space in the budget for an assistant, so that’s me. If it works out, I may be able to stay on next semester, too, and get my science credits out of the way. Plus, the pay is decent and I get to stay in town,” she said in a tone that said that maybe she had been entertaining some of the same worries. 

“Good, I’m glad. I was wondering if I was going to have to make do with you being hours away.” 

“Nope. I’m gonna be right here. You’re gonna get sick of me, probably.” 

“I doubt that very seriously,” Phil said sincerely.

“At any rate, we will get to spend some time together. Non-classroom time, anyway.” 

“I am looking forward to that.” 

“Me too. You know, I totally had it bad for you since that first day,” Darcy confessed.

“Yeah?” 

“Yep. Natasha made fun of me relentlessly.” 

“You caught my attention, too. But I tried to ignore it, I figured it probably wasn’t a good idea to entertain such thoughts.” 

“But you did anyway,” Darcy said with a grin. 

“Against my better judgement, yes,” Phil said. “What can I say? You’re hard to ignore.” 

“I so am. Especially when it’s something I really want.” 

Phil gathered their plates and took them into the kitchen. He’d just set everything in the sink to deal with later when a small set of arms wound themselves around him. He paused, watching Darcy’s hands meet around his middle. 

“Hello,” he said. 

“Hey,” Darcy mumbled into his shoulder, where her mouth was pressed. She lifted her head and pressed a kiss to Phil’s neck, her hands running over his chest. Phil watched her fingers start undoing the buttons to his shirt. 

“Need any help with that?” Phil asked in an amused voice. 

“Nope, I got this.” 

When she got to the bottom buttons, the one where his shirt was tucked into his pants, she slowed, the tip of a finger rolling around that last button, before she dipped her fingertips into his waistband and pulled out the rest of his shirt. Pulling off his shirt completely, she set it on the countertop and leaned her head back against his shoulder. Her arms went back around him and she said, “Y’know, I don’t think I ever told you about my admiration of all of your plaid shirts.” 

Phil chuckled. “No, I think I would have remembered that. Is this like the cardigan thing?” 

“Yes, it’s exactly like the cardigan thing.” 

Phil ran a hand down Darcy’s arm to hold her hand. He twisted in her embrace until he was facing her. Darcy met him halfway and their lips pressed together, her mouth falling open to allow him entrance. He walked her backwards until she was pressed against the wall, his hands buried in her hair as their tongues slid together. A moan fell from Darcy’s lips as she pulled him closer. 

“Take me to your bedroom, I think you mentioned something about magic earlier,” she said with a sly smile. 

“Oh, yes, of course.” 

Darcy wound herself around his waist and they walked down the hall to his bedroom. She stopped at the foot of his bed and beckoned him to come closer. When he was close enough, she undid his pants and helped him get them off. Then, she pushed him down and climbed up on the bed to straddle him. They kissed softly, Phil’s hands running over Darcy and under the hem of her dress. She straightened up enough to pull it off, Phil watching silently as she disrobed above him. “No underwear,” he said in a tight voice. 

“Nope. Told you I wouldn’t wear any.”

His hands came up to trace her torso, his eyes lighting up when Darcy reached behind her and unhooked her bra. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Phil sighed. 

Darcy grinned, ducking her head down to capture Phil’s lips with hers. Their hips bumped together as they both sought out friction, Darcy sighing at the hard ridge of Phil’s erection. Darcy helped Phil out of his underwear and began stroking his length. Phil cursed at her fingers on him, his hands going up to hold the warm weight of her breasts. She moved her hips, her slick heat sliding over him as she sighed happily. 

Phil helped Darcy lift up and she ran the head of his cock against her folds, sinking down slowly. Their lips met again and they were both still for a moment. Darcy began to move, riding Phil as his hips met her rhythm. He thought to himself that he had never seen anything more beautiful that Darcy on top of him, head thrown back and a look of bliss on her face. Darcy moved against Phil, a moan falling from her lips as his thumb came to rub at her clit. 

“Come for me, Darcy,” he said, pressing more insistently. 

Moments later, her hips stuttered as she fell apart around him. Phil gripped her hips and thrust up into her, as he had his own release with a grunt. Darcy fell down against him, sliding off to lay beside him on the bed, and he held her close, his fingertips moving against her cooling skin. 

“That was so worth the wait,” she mumbled, pressing a line of kisses against Phil’s jaw. 

“Yes, it was,” Phil agreed. 

“We’re so gonna do that again, right?” 

“Absolutely.” 

Phil covered them with a blanket and smiled when Darcy began snoring softly a few minutes later. And for the first time in a while, Phil fell asleep completely content and happy. 

He awoke before her the next morning, watching her as she slept, her features delicate in the morning light. A soft little noise came out of her mouth as she stretched, curling up even closer to him. She gave him a sleepy smile. “Hey, you.” 

“Good morning.” 

“Did you sleep well?” 

Phil nodded and kissed the top of her head. “I did. You are a thief, though. You stole all my blankets.” 

“I am not, and I can’t believe you would slander my name like that,” Darcy said, wrapping the pilfered covers even more tightly around herself. 

“My mistake. Please forgive me.” 

“I will forgive you in exchange for a big breakfast and an orgasm.” 

Phil considered this for a moment. “You drive a hard bargain, but alright.” 

He slipped further down the bed, moving between Darcy’s legs. He pressed kisses in a line all the way to the top of Darcy’s thigh and gave her a small smile, “I’m really glad you walked in that classroom of mine.” 

“Yeah, me too.” 

“Okay, enough talking. I’ve got to work on getting back in your good graces,” Phil said, dipping his head, Darcy’s giggles soon turning to sighs.


End file.
